Emma
Emma made her televised debut for NXT on November 28, 2012 in a loss to Audrey Marie. Emma would debut a bad dancer gimmick on the January 9, 2013 edition of NXT Wrestling. Emma competed against Paige in a losing effort. Emma was defeated by Aksana on the 27 February, 2013 edition of NXT. On the 13 March episode of NXT, she was defeated by Summer Rae. On the May 30 edition of NXT, Emma defeated Audrey Marie with the Emma Lock. On the June 26 episode of NXT, Emma competed in the NXT Women's Championship tournament to crown the inaugural champion and defeated Aksana in the first round. She went on to defeat Summer Rae in the semi-finals on the July 10 episode of NXT. She, however, was not able to claim the title as she was defeated by Paige. On the 7 August NXT, Emma defeated Summer Rae to earn another shot at the NXT Women's Championship. On the 18 December episode of NXT Wrestling, Emma was challenged by Natalya for Emma's number one contendership, which was contested on the 1 January 2014 episode of NXT Wrestling in which Emma was victorious. On 5 January, 2014, Emma worked at a house show teaming with Natalya, and defeating AJ Lee and Tamina Snuka in a tag team match. On the 13 January episode of Raw, Emma made her televised debut, appearing in the crowd. Emma would then appear on SmackDown the same week, appearing in the crowd once again. On 24 January, Emma worked a dark match on Smackdown losing to Naomi. On the 3 February episode of Raw, Emma was invited into the ring by Santino Marella to participate in a dance off against Summer Rae, which Emma won by fan vote. On the 5 February episode of Main Event, Emma was announced by Marella as the newest main roster Diva and she would eventually join him on commentary during Fandango's match against The Miz. In the following weeks, the feud between Emma and Rae continued and Emma eventually began teasing a on-screen relationship with Marella showing romantic feeling towards one another on both Raw and Smackdown. The two would finally face off in a match on the February 24 episode of Raw, where Emma would defeat Rae. On 27 February, at the NXT Arrival special episode, Emma finally received her title match against Paige, but was unsuccessful in capturing the championship. On the 3 March episode of Raw, Emma and Santino would defeat Rae and Fandango in a mixed tag team match when Emma once again made Rae submit. On the March 25 episode of Main Event, Emma teamed up with Natalya, The Funkadactyls (Cameron and Naomi) and Eva Marie in a losing effort to the team of Rae, Alicia Fox, Aksana, Layla and Tamina Snuka, when Snuka pinned Naomi. On the 27 March episode of WWE Superstars, Emma once again defeated Rae via submission. On April 6 at WrestleMania XXX, Emma competed in the "Vickie Guerrero Divas Championship Invitational" match for the WWE Divas Championship, which was won by defending champion AJ Lee. The following night on Raw, Emma and Marella once again defeated Rae and Fandango in a mixed tag team match, with Emma making Rae submit. On the April 15 episode of Main Event, Emma participated in a Divas Battle Royal to determine the No.1 Contender to the Divas Championship and face Paige at Extreme Rules, but was eliminated by Nikki Bella. On the May 26 episode of Raw, Emma defeated Alicia Fox in a singles match. After the match, Fox attacked Emma & the production crew at ringside. On July 2, 2014, Emma was initially released by WWE after she was arrested for sixth-degree larceny, however, she was reinstated a few hours later. She returned on the July 15 episode of Main Event, where she defeated Cameron. In August, Emma was placed in a feud with Alicia Fox, with the latter facing Fox in three matches on WWE Superstars and Main Event, which Emma would win the first two bouts before losing to her on the 4 September episode of Superstars. Emma returned to NXT on 18 September, facing NXT Women's Champion Charlotte, but came out on the losing end. At Survivor Series in November, Emma participated in a 4-on-4 Divas Traditional Survivor Series elimination tag team match, where she eliminated Summer Rae before her team won the match with all her teammates surviving. On the 28 January 2015 episode of NXT, Emma announced that she would be returning to NXT as her tenure on the main roster had not worked out "as she planned". The following week, in her return match, she was defeated by Carmella. Emma became a villain when she criticized Bayley in a backstage segment on the 4 March episode of NXT. In another backstage segment, Emma confronted Bayley again on the 25 March episode of NXT and blamed Bayley's niceness for her losing to Becky Lynch. After Bayley argued against her statements, Emma slapped Bayley in response. This prompted a match the following week on NXT, which Emma lost. Emma continued her feud with Bayley on the 29 April episode of NXT, where she provided a distraction for Dana Brooke, ensuring her victory against Bayley. The following week, Emma was defeated by Charlotte, and later attacked by Bayley after the match. Emma and Brooke teamed up to face Bayley and Charlotte in a tag team match at NXT Takeover: Unstoppable, which Emma and Brooke lost. On the following episode of NXT, Emma defeated Bayley by submission and after the match, she and Dana Brooke attacked Bayley and Charlotte. Emma ended her feud with Bayley when the latter returned from an arm injury in mid–July and defeated her. On the 26 August episode of NXT (which was taped at the NXT Takeover: Brooklyn event), Emma won a fatal four–way match against Brooke, Charlotte, and Becky Lynch. In mid–September, Emma and Brooke would be involved in a feud with newcomer Asuka, and would confront her during her contract signing with William Regal, which led to a match between Brooke and Asuka at NXT Takeover: Respect on October 7, where Emma was attacked by Asuka after attempting to interfere. Throughout November, Emma started provoking Asuka, she attacked her on the November 25 episode of NXT, before a match against Brooke that never took place, and on the December 2 episode of NXT, after a match against Liv Morgan, Asuka confronted her and set a match between both, on December 16, at NXT Takeover: London, which Emma would lose, despite interference from Brooke. On the 13 January 2016 episode of NXT, Emma competed in a number one contender's battle royal, which was won by Carmella. On the March 22 episode of Main Event, Emma made her return to the main roster alongside Summer Rae by attacking Alicia Fox and Natalya during a match between Paige and Naomi, distracting Paige, and subsequently aligning herself with Team B.A.D., Lana and Rae, after a reconciliation between Lana and Summer and agreed that the five of them would concentrate on having their "WrestleMania moment" at WrestleMania 32. The following week, in her return match, Emma defeated Paige on the March 28 episode of Raw, after being helped by Lana. Post-match, she along her new allies attack Brie Bella, Natalya, Alicia Fox and Paige, before they were saved by a returning Eva Marie. As a result, a 10-Diva tag team match between the Total Divas team (Brie, Fox, Natalya, Eva and Paige) and the newly dubbed team B.A.D. & Blonde (Naomi, Tamina, Lana, Emma, and Rae) was announced for the pay-per-view pre-show. At the event on 3 April, they were defeated by team Total Divas after Naomi submitted to Brie Bella. After WrestleMania, Emma began a feud with Becky Lynch, and defeated her on the May 2 episode of Raw. On the 9 May episode of Raw, Emma and her NXT tag team partner Dana Brooke assaulted Lynch during a backstage segment. On 16 May, WWE announced that Emma had suffered a back injury during a live event which would require surgery. On the 3 October episode of Raw, a repackage vignette was displayed during transmission, where it was announced the return of Emma under the new ring name Emmalina while she was established as a member of the Raw brand. Category:Australian wrestlers Category:Female professional wrestlers Category:Current Alumni Category:Managers